Transparent
by killuakazuto
Summary: Kaia had always felt something was off in her life. She had a home, family, and friends, so why wasn't she truly happy? To her, everything was horribly complex, but to him, it was almost like she was transparent. Maybe if she finds her sister, she can finally mend the past...OCx?
1. Departure!

**Disclaimer: I only own the OCs**

_She sat in the dew-tipped grass, a gentle breeze pushing up her snow white hair. Despite the happy look on her face, she could feel the life slipping from her small body, blood oozing from a soon to be fatal wound. She didn't care. Kaia never cared, for she'd been taught not to. Even when those teachings included harsh beatings, she didn't care. She would've let the sweet Spring air take her, had a tan finger not reached out to poke her cheek._

_"Yes?" She asked, creeping open one eye to view a rather confused looking boy._

_"Just making sure you were still alive." He crouched down to sit next to her, dark hair flopping over his head hopelessly._

_"Well I am." She managed to choke out the words, unwillingly wincing at the pain in her side._  
><em>"Barely. Dad'll be here soon." He stared into her eyes unwaveringly as he spoke, calm yet fearful of her silly grin.<em>

_"What's your name?" She asked, staring at the cloudy patterns in the sky. She wasn't sure where she'd been dumped, but it was awfully nice. She assumed that her father had simply tossed her out onto the street, but the air here was...different. She wasn't in her home country, so he must've gone to great lengths to rid himself of her._

_"Ren."_

_"Ren, I don't have a name."_

_"Why not?" It was a valid question that Ren posed, her age of six far too old to not have a name._

_"I dunno."_

_She thought he had cold eyes, his pupils calculating and determining what she meant._

_"Your hair is funny." His words weren't the wise, smart ones that she was expecting, but maybe it was for the better. She was about to insult his own unkempt hair before more footsteps joined them, a leathery man plopping down next to Ren. His hair was the same color as the boy's, their skin a deep matching bronze. He wore a loose tunic that ruffled in the wind, the beads around his neck clinking together, whereas Ren wore nothing but boxers._

_"I'm Akihiko." Those were the only words he spoke, smiling as he scooped her up in his arms and carried her a ways back to his village. He never asked where she was from, or her age, or why she was there. He only gave her a name. A name and a home._

**Chapter One: Departure! **

Whispers of cherry blossom edged at her senses, the sweet scent swirling, and petals fluttering slowly to the ground. The mountain air was crisp, wisps of wind biting at her lightly clothed body, scattering white hair. Every single slight movement registered with her sharp brain, her limbs relaxed but ready to pounce. Deep within her consciousness, she fabricated an entirely different environment, still wary. Slowly, the slate mountains disappeared, dissolving into towering trees, the flagstone platform on which she sat lowering itself until it was level with the ground. The air became warm and rich, the scent of pine lingering, animal calls ringing out.

"Kaia." A soft voice spoke her name, disrupting the false reality she'd sunk into.

Sighing, she uncrossed her legs and raised herself off the slightly damp ground, ignoring the dizzy feeling she received from the platform's precarious height. She spun around to meet the familiar voice, the sight of the beautiful, mountainous background taking her breath away once more.

"I don't mean to interrupt you, but it's time to leave," Ren said, his face unusually solemn. Soft, dark hair fell over his chocolate eyes lightly, pushed to the side by wind. She said nothing, only letting a small smile pull at the corners of her mouth.

For months, Kaia had pestered her father to let her take the Hunter Exam, only to be met with a firm 'no' every time. She'd reasoned with him that she was well trained, nen knowledgeable, and Ren would be accompanying her. Still, she was met with the same answer, her father over exaggerating the fact that she was young, and if she should die, he would have no other children. What boring reasons to hold someone back. Finally, he'd conceded to let her leave the village, as long as she behaved, which they both knew was unlikely. Impulse was a powerful drive, willpower allowing her to achieve great heights. Kaia thought herself unstoppable, and boundaries to be imaginary.

Her small smile grew into a massive grin, and she took Ren's calloused hands in hers, squeezing them tightly. Brimming with energy, she bent backwards, kicking her legs up into a handstand. He rolled his eyes typically, letting his serious demeanor break.

"Alright, alright. I get that you're excited, now let's go," he said, chuckling under his breath. She flipped to the ground, her inaudible footsteps following him, stopping short right at the edge of the stairs. Kaia gazed out at the gorgeous landscape, a sudden wave of nostalgia threatening to change her mind. She'd grown up there, the Spring cherry blossoms never failing to bloom, the stone steps leading down to her childhood village. She'd run along the river's edge countless times, never failing to jump in, whether the weather was cold or hot.

She'd dragged Ren through the bamboo forests, and past civilization's edge, until it was just the two of them, exploring heartily. It didn't matter if she wasn't born there. It was home.

"Having second thoughts?" Ren asked, turning back with her. She paused for a second, doubt flickering in her amber eyes before connecting with his. _Yes._ She shook her head unconvincingly, racing ahead of him down the path, every step carrying another memory, no matter if she cared for it or not. _No, I've already said my goodbyes_, she thought, reminding herself that they wouldn't be going back for a while. Instead of the familiar left turn, she'd have to go right, to the only airport for miles.

She _had_ to go right.

* * *

><p>"Stop fidgeting," Ren barked, slapping her hand away from the many buttons on the airplane ceiling. She gave him a feigned look of hurt before sliding back in her chair, utterly bored. Why did airplanes have to be so restrictive? First, they'd searched her through and through, then they'd made her leave her knives behind, and now they were keeping her locked in that dreaded place for almost two hours. She heaved a dramatic sigh, just about to settle down before Ren spoke once more.<p>

"You're oddly quiet today." It was true, she hadn't said anything all day, too excited and nervous altogether to form coherent sentences. That, and she was scared she would ask to cancel the whole debacle, although that wouldn't really work when they were airborne. She didn't see the danger in speech at that point, and boy, did she have a lot to say.

"I really really really really really really really really really really really really really really hate airplanes. And why're you so sulky? Normally, you'd have said something stupid long before now. And can we talk about how much I miss my knives? Dad's not gonna be happy if I lose those." She pulled at her long, silver hair, her insane behavior attracting the attention of many passengers. Not that she cared. Everyone in the village knew her and her restless antics, so she hadn't ever worried too much about what others thought. Ren, however, was wary, trying to quiet her desperately.

"Would you shut the hell up? You acting all crazy isn't going to make this any easier."  
>She smiled sheepishly at him, letting her tanned hands fall to her sides. Aw, he was so kind. Over the years she'd grown used to his remarks and teasing, seeing them only as a symbol of how dear their friendship was to him. Hell, they were closer than friends, they were practically siblings.<p>

"Hey, Ren?" She turned to stare out the window, glad she'd begged him for the inner seat.

"What." His tone, per usual, was snappy.

"Are you nervous about the exam?" Her words left him speechless, a rare occasion. She waited for a second, allowing him to gather his answer as she saw shapes in the clouds they passed. .

"…A little bit, yeah. Mostly cause I've never been this far from home." Neither had she. She wasn't really sure if that was good or bad.  
>"You're two years older, so it's much more embarrassing if you fail," she stated, turning to stick her tongue out at him. He glared before flicking her square on the forehead. <em>Rude. <em>

"You just boost my confidence everyday, don't you?" He asked sarcastically, closing his eyes in a blatant attempt to shake her off. Oh well, she was tired anyway, so she figured she might as well sleep while she could. Kaia was well aware that the journey before her would not be an easy one.

* * *

><p>Zaban City was humming with life, each individual voice and footstep echoing in Kaia's mind, the activity filling her with energy and deflating her at the same time. More than anything, it only made her that much more eager to set foot in the world. Lucky for her, her father had been informed of the exam site and told the two children, meaning that they were, in fact, the first to arrive. Well, first and second. Ren humbly took the number two badge while Kaia skipped around the empty warehouse, examining everything she possibly could. Everything was new to her, the city and industrialization both frightening and intriguing prospects. But, all too quickly, she'd walked the length of the entire room multiple times, and found herself slumping down beside Ren.<p>

"Bored already?" He asked, entertaining himself by making shapes in his aura. She pouted ever so slightly, ignoring him and setting her back straight. A little meditation wouldn't hurt.

* * *

><p>Someone's finger was incessantly jabbing at her cheekbone, over and over and over and over and- "Can I help you?" She asked, awaking from the slumber she'd once again allowed herself to fall to.<p>

"Just wanted to make sure you were alive." Hey, another kid was talking to her! Bored blue eyes shined with the tiniest hint of mischief, lanky arms lightly clutching a skateboard. He looked at her with disdain, as though she should be apologizing for her cheek hitting his finger. She glanced to her side, only to find Ren watching with apparent interest, one eyebrow raised. By that point, she could easily read his small gestures, their telekinetic relationship almost freaky.

_Go on, make friends, _he said, prompting her to smile and turn back to the white haired boy. But he was gone. With a shrug and a slightly disappointed attitude, she eyed the new candidates, the room full to the brim.

"How many do you think there are?" She asked, her gaze connecting with a…clown's? She shuddered at the icy intensity, inwardly grimacing.

"Four-oh-five just walked in." He pointed to yet another kid around her age, smiling at the gleeful expression on her face. Slightly anxious, she jumped up, jogging across the room to the spiky haired kid. Each slap of her foot against the hard ground brought up another insecurity about the upcoming exam, but she pushed it aside, succeeding in putting on a brave face. The boy turned to look at her, her footsteps stuttering to a halt as she struggled to not collide.

"Wow! You're number one!" He spoke fluently, his words confident and immediately uplifting. Even in a room full of strangers, he was among friends.

"Huh? No, I only got here first because of my father." She placed her hands in front of her and shook her head, dismissing his impressed look. He didn't really seem to care.

"I'm Gon. Gon Freecss," he held out his hand for her to shake and she did so enthusiastically, never able to rid her face of it's near permanent smile.

"I'm Kaia Kuroda."

"How old are you, Kaia-san?" While he spoke, two others came to join them, a serious looking blonde boy, and a tall, bespectacled man. They both looked just as friendly to Kaia, if not worn.

"I'm thirteen." She tugged nervously on the bandages that wrapped her wrists, used to cover the tattoos that were customary of her village.

"Really? I'm only twelve." Kaia couldn't help but feel a little sad for the guy, his puppy dog eyes reflecting disappointment at being a year younger. _Alright, things are going good, _she reassured herself, looking expectantly at the other two men.

"I'm Kurapika," the blonde said, turning to the other. "Leorio," was his curt introduction, his face tired looking. Had she done something to offend him? Her worried thoughts were broken by a warm hand on her shoulder, one she instantly knew belonged to Ren.

"I hate to steal you away from Barbie and his bitches, but we should make our way to the front. Now." She smiled apologetically at Kurapika as she was whisked away, wishing Ren wasn't such a jerk sometimes. But, he was a smart jerk, and sure enough, the first phase examiner appeared. His perfectly groomed lavender hair was off-putting enough without his freaky mouth, or lack thereof. It took all Kaia had to not burst out laughing during his explanation, much to Ren's annoyance. Gah, she didn't care. He was a butt anyways. He had to be rude to those nice boys, probably ruining any chance of a future friendship she had with them. She especially liked Gon…he reminded her of herself a little bit. With a harsh yank on the arm, she was pulled out of her thoughts, Ren forcing her to run down the new hole in the wall, cursing her daydreaming all the while. She hated to admit it, but she really would be lost without him.

* * *

><p>Running. That was all they did for<em> hours. <em>Kaia hated tunnels. She hated indoors and tunnels and freaking mouthless men. She was _not_ liking the exam so far, and everyone else seemed to be on the same page as her. She was full of life and sunshine, not dark tunnels and grumpy people. Not that she could blame them for being grumpy, as the monotonousness of it all was getting to her mood, too. Was monotonousness a word? Was word a word? Agggghhhh she had to get moving, or else she would go even more insane. She gave Ren a little smile and a wink before using her bare feet to push her strong legs forward. She sprinted at an amazing speed, willing herself to go faster, letting her eyes drift close and the vibrations of footsteps guide her. She could've run at that pace the whole way, but the grating sound of wheels at her side stopped her, her head swiveling to face the silver haired kid from before.

"Hi!" She said, her voice entirely pleasant. She longed for the moment she could set foot outside once more, and she especially longed for the moment that she could return home with the hunter license in hand.

"Why're you going so fast?" He asked, his voice taking on the bored tone again.

"Well if I'm gonna run, then I might as well enjoy it!" She closed her eyes, her feet unwavering. "I can sense everyone," she said, almost whispering. To her surprise, the boy bursted out laughing, kicking his skateboard up in the air to run beside her.

"You're really strange, you know that?" He said, still chuckling lightly.

"How so?" She wrinkled her nose ever so slightly at him. She had a lot of energy, but that didn't mean she had to be nice.

"Well, for one, most people would be trying to conserve energy, not burn it up. Secondly, you have white hair. And another thing, you're just a kid."

"Hey, those last two things apply to you, too!" She pointed out, jabbing an accusatory finger at him.

"Yeah, but white hair runs in my family. Plus you're tan. That's just…weird. Weirdo." She contemplated leaving him behind, but decided that she'd rather have the company. Why did rude guys flock to her?

"Well, it's not like I can really help that." She sped up a little, the sting of the cold floor not bothering her. However, the kid catching up_ did _bother her pretty badly.

"What's your name?" He asked, sliding his hands into his pockets smoothly. _Suave little bastard_. The tunnel really was getting to her mood, apparently.

"Kaia. What about you?"

"Killua."

"That's an…interesting name," she thought aloud, aware of the small movement of his eyebrow that ever so subtly signified that she'd gotten through to him.

"Not like Kaia's any better." Okay, this kid was actually getting on her nerves.

"Did you just come over here to-?" She started to rant, but was stopped by Gon's cheery voice.

"Kaia-san!" He called out, causing her legs to slow to a steady pace, the cute boy catching up swiftly.

"Hey, Gon! I'm sorry about my friend. He shouldn't have insulted you." She tilted her head to the side, grinning at him before turning back to face the front. Satotz, the examiner, wasn't far ahead at all, but she could feel something coming.

"How old are you?" Killua asked the question once more, eyeing Gon suspiciously, like he might explode at any minute.

"Twelve!" He was absolutely intense with happiness. "I'm a year younger than Kaia," he added, ducking his head a bit. Kaia laughed and patted his shoulder lightly, thinking he reminded her of a puppy she'd once had.

"I'm twelve, too," Killua stated plainly, his disinterest almost fascinating to a degree. Gon opened his mouth to say something when he was halted by a sudden blur, the rush undetected until it was beside them. Ren wasn't trying to show off, she knew that much, but he really did make a scene out of himself sometimes. He'd come all the way from the back in what was probably less than a second, the fifteen year old wearing an expression similar to Killua's.

"Hey, the clown has his eye on you." He said, stretching his arms lazily behind his head. He didn't pay a single speck of attention to either of the boys beside her.

"Guys, this is Ren. Ren, this is Gon and Killua," she said, pointing to each of them in turn. Of course, he didn't care whatsoever, and barely cast them a glance before closing his eyes completely. Killua looked wary, his eyes focused on Ren with a hint of annoyance, while Gon looked perfectly happy to have met another person.

"Killua, Kaia-san, do you wanna race?"

**Hope I didn't bore you to death...So, the introduction of non-canon characters can completely change everything, meaning don't be surprised when stuff doesn't follow the show at all. In fact, be wary about skipping events, because there will be quite a few differences. That being said, enjoy reading and pretend it's not awful!**


	2. Happy

**I don't own HxH.**

**Side note: Sorry in advance if the story seems rushed, or the interaction seems minimal, but there'll be more bonding later. Don't worry! The real interaction starts next chapter.**

**Ch. 2 - Happy**

* * *

><p><em>Her skin was bruised and damaged, scars already forming from the cuts along her shoulders. She could feel pain nipping at the edge of her nerves, as though it were trying to achieve her attention, but she'd long since grown accustomed to the feeling. That's why she was able to wear a smile the whole time that her new father struck her face or her side. Training was what he'd called it.<em>

_Training was the reason she woke up every morning at four, forced to practice her nen until she couldn't stand, and then thrust into physical combat._

_Training was the reason she was educated in martial arts and acrobatics._

_Training was the reason she constantly wore an earsplitting grin._

_Because if she didn't have training as a distraction, she'd sink into her own miserable pit of despair._

_That wasn't exactly ideal._

_Akihiko made her strong. Stronger than she ever thought possible, her boundaries forever expanding. Had she not woken up, discarded, in Jappon, she would've continued to live on the street with her sisters and father. And she would've continued to thieve and manipulate._

"_Why are you so happy?" Ren had asked the question after a particularly rough sparring match, where he had nearly broken her arm._

"_Am I happy? There's so much going on that I haven't even stopped to think about that." She sat up from where she panted on the ground, exhausted at only three in the afternoon. "I guess that's a good thing, though, because if I did stop to dwindle on every emotion, I wouldn't be able to move forward." Kaia had only added the words as an afterthought, but it soon became evident how much she'd impacted herself with that simple sentence._

_Somehow, she felt that she truly wasn't happy in her position. Sure, she was in a much better place than before, and she had a brother and father, but it wasn't right. She didn't mind the fact that she was sent out to perform rather...morbid jobs, or the fact that she was pushed to her limit. She minded the fact that she wasn't where she belonged, that the love felt fake, and her smiles were used as a distraction from the pain. But then again, she was probably just overthinking it, and should've felt more grateful._

_It was only after prying information from yet another torture victim that she remembered her sisters. Well, sister. She knew that four of them had died, but when she'd been kicked out, one still remained. For a while, she loathed herself for leaving poor Hana all alone, but she wasn't exactly in the most stable of mental conditions (though it appeared so). She loved the village and the surrounding nature, but she knew she had to depart and find Hana. Maybe then, she would finally feel something._

_Maybe._

* * *

><p>It wasn't long after Gon proposed the competition that Leorio and Kurapika decided to join them. And it wasn't long after that that Satotz began to lead them up grueling stairs. And it wasn't after that that the light at the end of the tunnel became evident, and the three children sprinted to cross the finish line. But Ren had bolted ahead, probably just to spite Kaia, finishing first by a good amount of time, and shocking the examiner.<p>

"Looks like Ren wins the race!" Gon chuckled, fingering the straps of his very green backpack. Killua wasn't as happy, shooting Kaia's (practically) brother a cold glare, and fortunately, producing no reaction.

Most everyone was panting and huffing in exhaustion, only a few applicants actually out of the haunting tunnel. Kaia thought it best to break the boring silence as they waited for the others to catch up, rocking back and forth and braiding her hair as she spoke.

"So, why do you guys wanna be hunters?"

Gon beamed, naturally. "I wanna become a hunter so I can find my dad!" One of her eyebrows shot up unwillingly, the sheer intensity with which he spoke only sparking further questions.

"Let's all just take a moment to hope that his dad doesn't dress anything like you," Ren snarked, smirking at Gon with full jerkiness. Kaia was miffed at his attitude, although, she had to admit that the image that popped into her head almost made her burst out laughing. She bit her finger to keep from hurting the raven haired boy's feelings, Killua behaving similarly.

"Huh?" He cocked his head to the side, the joke seeming to have gone over his head, luckily enough.

The silver haired boy spoke to distract him, a fact that Kaia was grateful for. She'd have to get back at Ren for being such an ass later.

"I'm not really interested in becoming a hunter. I just heard the exam was hard, so I came to try it for myself." Again, Ren had to be a butt face and snort at Killua's words, almost visibly creating a tick mark over the young boy's head.

"What about you, Kaia-san?" Gon piped in once more, done trying to figure out the sharp tongue of her friend.

"I had a sister a while back, but we got separated. I'm hoping if I get my license, she'll be easier to find." Kaia glanced uneasily at her companion, aware of how the brunette flinched every time she brought up her past. For some reason, it bothered him more than it bothered her. Ren was weird like that.

"Why's _he_ here then?" Killua asked, immediately receiving a warning glance from Kaia. Her 'brother' had a temper, and he especially hated it when kids talked down to him.

Hastily, she stepped in between the two boys, grinning sheepishly. "Er...he was forced to accompany me! In case things go wrong." Thankfully, a dull alarm sounded, signaling the closing of the tunnel, and the end of their quickly sinking conversation. Everyone began to gather in a crowd and listen to No Mouth Man for a while, Kaia's mind wandering to the topic of the fact that Gon and Killua looked much too short for their age. She was beginning to mentally line all the candidates up from shortest to tallest, when a staggering aura caused her hair to stand on end. Before she even looked, she knew it was the amber-eyed clown, the only one who had seriously raised any alarms on her radar. Well, him, and the needle dude.

"Eek!" She shrieked as two cards whizzed past her face, chopping a tiny sliver of hair from her bangs. Had she not awoken from her daydream, her face would've been sliced clean off. Oh, her 'brother' was not happy at all. Not in the slightest. His impressive display of bloodlust signified that, the crowd torn between staring at him and the examiner, who had caught the dangerous cards easily.

"That's Hisoka," Gon whispered, pointing to the clown that was staring at her ever so intently.

She did not like that clown.

She did not like that clown at all.

And so, while the clown- Hisoka- explained something about 'real examiners', Kaia just held Ren's quivering arm tightly, caramel eyes wide in shock. And maybe a little in thrill. She wondered if it was one of those situations where if she played dead, he would leave her alone. Nah...she didn't really feel like falling over and getting a bunch of weird looks.

"I'm going to fucking butcher him," Ren seethed a little too loudly, earning some nervous stares and the attention of a very creepy Hisoka. Had Satotz not cleared his throat and continued, there would've been some serious trouble.

Kaia was alive. And not the breathing, heart beating kind of alive. She was alive in the way that could be only be experienced when she was outdoors. Similar to the streets of Zaban, the swampy terrain was full of life and creatures and unfamiliar familiarities that made her head want to explode with energy. She felt….at home. Even when she was running beside two boys she'd just met, her brother near Hisoka, she felt perfectly fine.

"There's a trap there," she said, pointing at the ground a hundred feet in front of them, prompting them to all dodge left. After she'd saved them from many mud pits and giant frogs, they'd grown to trust her instincts and incredible senses, following her blindly.

"Ne, Kaia, where did you grow up?" Gon asked after she saved them once more, looking up with genuine curiosity.

"That's a weird question. I grew up in a mountainside village, in the country of Jappon."

Gon tilted his head to the side. "But you don't look like Hanzo…" Killua gave him a funny look, and Kaia suppressed a laugh, shaking her head.

"I wasn't born there." She was about to elaborate when a violent shudder rippled throughout her body, almost causing her to trip on her face. She could feel the full brunt of both Hisoka and her brother's auras in the air, most likely meaning that they'd clashed. Abruptly, her feet skidded in the mud, causing her to freeze, head angled towards the source of power. The other two stopped as well, uneasy looks on their faces that only confirmed her feelings.

"You feel it too?" Killua asked, his voice tugging at fright. She couldn't blame him, it was intense.

"Yeah." She didn't even think, only letting her powerful legs push her in the direction of Ren, ignoring the warning calls of the two boys. A few small pants alerted her to the presence of Gon, who had apparently decided to trail along aside her. That definitely brought a smile to Kaia's face, one she

hoped he didn't notice.

* * *

><p>When they emerged from the pathway, Kaia resisted the urge to run over to her brother, wincing at the blood on his arm. She knew it wasn't his, but that didn't make it much better.<p>

"Get the hell away." He yelled at her, not even looking over, yet knowing. On the ground beside Hisoka's feet was an injured Leorio, and Kaia guessed that was the cause of the fight. Gon's eyes narrowed, his hands clutching his fishing rod so tightly that his knuckles shone white. She wanted to say or do something, _anything, _but she was well aware of Hisoka's power, and she knew she wasn't anywhere near his level.

"My, my. What do we have here?" The clown's voice was as creepy as his attire, sung in such a way that made everyone shiver. Ren didn't hesitate, materializing his katana and glowering with frightening intensity. The silver edge of the blade glinted despite the thick fog, the handle carved so intricately that it seemed too beautiful to be used for murder. But it was. Oh, how it was. With a guttural growl, he vanished into thin air, only to appear over the clown's head, sword angled downwards. Had he been just a few seconds faster, Hisoka would've met his untimely end, but the creepy man was, per usual, superior. With a flick of his wrist, he slashed into her brother with a lethal card before disappearing himself, Leorio over his shoulder. The whole thing took place in less than two seconds, but to onlookers and participants, it seemed like a million years. It took a moment for the fact that it was over to register in Kaia's mind, Ren standing frozen as well. But then he slumped to the ground, more likely out of shock than injury, worrying her nevertheless. She unstuck her feet, dashing over and letting his head fall into her arms. Gon followed trail, gasping when he saw the blood that had soaked through Ren's loose t-shirt.

"I'm fine!" He barked out the words harshly as Kaia unraveled the bandages from her arms. Simply shaking her head, she pulled off his shirt and wrapped them around his gashed shoulder, ignoring the foul curses he spat all the while.

"What happened?" Gon finally asked, almost sounding whiny.

"Damn pedo clown slaughtered a bunch of people before beating the shit outta your friend," he stood up, stretching as he spoke, "Barbie ran off and never came back."

"You're just trouble, aren't you?" She wagged her finger at him, silently glad that Hisoka had been merciful, although it was a shocking thought.

"Hey! I saved that dumbass's life. You should be thanking me." He let his sword vanish, inspiring an awful gasp from Gon.

A rustling in the trees drew all of their gazes to Kurapika, looking out of breath, but standing before them determined. And so, following Gon's amazing sense of smell, they all made their way back to Satotz, wary and alert. Had they been just a few minutes later, they would've failed the exam. _Stupid Hisoka. I'll slaughter you myself someday._

"Gon! Kaia!" Damn, Killua had a deep voice for a twelve year old boy. She smirked to herself as they jogged over, her hands still shaky from the encounter. Slowly but surely, she felt herself becoming more relaxed in the presence of the other children, uneasiness dissipating. Kaia even felt brave enough to ask a question that had been on her mind since the fight.

"Gon, how did you lead us here?"

He blinked a few times, his wide eyes innocent and connected. "Leorio's aftershave." He said it as though it were obvious. Silly Kaia.

"You really are weird." Killua voiced her opinion, shoving his hands into his pockets and giving Gon a strange look. She laughed a bit at the raven haired boy's expense, watching as Kil snickered, too. That laughter soon disappeared when the large doors before them drifted open without warning.

* * *

><p>The tightly knit bushel of trees was interrupted by a lone clearing, massive pigs dominating the area. In one swift movement, she plunged her hand into an unsuspecting pig's stomach, sharp fingernails meeting warm flesh. The poor thing didn't even have time to squeal, collapsing as she violently ripped her hand out. Kaia had never been one for cooking or anything 'housewifey' of the sort, but if she wanted to pass the second phase, she'd have to learn, and fast. She'd bolted into the forest as fast as she could, hoping to catch her meat first and foremost, especially before Ren. But that never happened. At least she was second, although her grumblings didn't cease the whole time she spit fired the pig. At some point during the cooking process, the others had arrived, looking prideful at their success. Kaia paid them no mind, not even blinking an eye when Gon and Killua set up station next to her own. When the thick skin was dark brown and rubbery, and the meat inside was <em>just <em>tough enough to be eaten, she sliced it into paper thin pieces. Using some berries she'd secured from a bushel, she adorned the fancy looking dish expertly and presented it to the fat man. Her brother was simply watching, his arms crossed and eyebrows furrowed.

"Ah, it seems you're the first one done!" Buhara looked pleasantly surprised at her presentation, or maybe the fatty was just happy to shove something down his guzzle. That was most likely the reason, because as soon as she gave away the plate, he gulped it down in one bite. Menchi, however, just stared at it for a few seconds before picking at it tentatively with her fork.

"You pass~!" Fatty let out a contented sigh, sinking back in his chair. Boob Lady (as Kaia had taken to calling Menchi) finally brought her silverware to her mouth, made a disgusted face, and threw the plate contents into the trash.

"The berries and the meat don't mix! Not to mention that the meat's slightly undercooked. Are you trying to make me sick?" Kaia spun around on her heel, cheeks flushed in anger, no words coming to her lips lest they be ones she would regret.

"Hah!" She'd not had much interaction with Leorio, but _he was laughing at her?_ The look on her face shut him up instantly, pure bloodlust emanating from her clenched fists and dark eyes. Ren looked amused as well, though he hadn't even bothered to try cooking his pig. She knew that he knew that he was going to fail anything to do with cooking, and if Ren didn't have a chance, he didn't try.

"Kaia, are you okay?" Gon's fingers touched her shoulder lightly as she slumped to the ground by her station. _He's so sweet._

"...Evil slut." Killua snickered at her words, while Gon only sweat dropped.

"Mito-san says it's not nice to call women names." She ignored him, joining Ren at his station and pouting.

"You didn't snap," he pointed out eventually, running his tanned hand through her hair. She really liked it when he did that, and she fought the smile that came to her face.

"Nope. I didn't."

Eventually, her bad mood began to vanish as she watched applicant after applicant get shot down by Boob Lady.

It was purely satisfying.

When everyone had presented and been thoroughly pissed off, the examiners made a scene about how important cooking was. Kaia wasn't really sure what happened next, due to the fact that she might've zoned out, but next thing she knew, some old dude was falling from the sky. _Whump._ His impact shattered the ground, sending dust and waves of force traveling at those nearby. Wait a minute….she knew that man….Was that Uncle Netero?

**Thanks! Read and review. I appreciate constructive criticism.**


	3. Short Parting

**This chapter's a quite a bit shorter, but since I'm currently working on two different stories, it's hard to think of fresh ideas. I really don't have a plan for this one, so anything I type the first time just stays. Nevertheless, I hope you enjoy!**

**_Chapter Three: Short Parting_**

* * *

><p><em>Bare feet scurried over the cobblestone ground, a mortified looking chicken clutched tightly in the girl's arms. She was laughing with a pure sense of glee, throwing her head back, regardless of the fact that she was being chased by a fuming farmer. Through the midday streets she ran, the village residents shaking a head at her familiar antics. Most of them gave her an accidental smile or chuckle, as it was hard not to laugh at the young girl kidnapping a chicken. <em>**BAM**! _Kaia rubbed her head sorely, still giggling all the while, jumping up from her position in the middle of a fish stand. She'd knocked the thing over once again, spinning around enthusiastically and setting it right, all the fish placed back carefully._

"_Sorry, ossan!" She called out to the stand owner, scooping up her chicken once more and hightailing it out of there. Kaia didn't mind that she smelled like fish, or that she was receiving bewildered glances, or that she was 'disrupting the peace' (as her father liked to say). The only fact she paid attention to was that she was having fun. _

Netero.

That name certainly brought up fond memories, her father and the old geezer rather close to one another. Kaia remembered his visits to their island warmly, the elder often playing unwinnable games of tag with her. She'd had no idea he was the chairman, but that would make future visits only more interesting.

That's why, the whole time Netero was talking, she was grinning wildly, his eyes never once flicking over to hers. She was snapped back into reality by everyone clambering into the airship, Ren's icy hand pushing her forward.

"That man, that's-" She began to explain as she lowered herself into a free spot on the zeppelin.

"I know." He really didn't seem to care, closing his eyes and leaning his head back against the wall. She harrumphed, unsure of what was happening, stretching her arms and waiting as they departed.

* * *

><p>When Boob Lady jumped into the pit, Kaia had to admit that she was just the slightest bit overjoyed. But then Boob Lady magically rose back to the top, a massive egg held between her dainty hands, her eyes looking at the candidates smugly. That only ticked Kaia off further, and she was among the first to dive headfirst into the giant space, uncaring that she hadn't heard a word of explanation. <em>Wait...isn't Ren afraid of heights? <em>She shook the thought from her head, extending one casual hand to clasp the web, letting her body dangle precariously. Killua and Gon were beside her, both looking a tad bit apprehensive of the updraft, perhaps because they couldn't feel it like she could. Life was always on her radar, nature her birthplace and most comfortable zone. Slowly, the web could be felt drooping, but no one moved a muscle, afraid of meeting the same fate that others had.

"Now!" Gon shouted the words determinedly, everyone dropping with him at an alarming rate. She swooped down and snatched a few eggs, letting the wind current carry her back to the top.

Boy, her feet touching the ground felt nice, everyone letting out sighs of relief upon landing.

Expect those who hadn't even jumped, such as the fat dude who'd challenged Boob Lady, and...Ren.

"Jump Ren." She glowered at him, eggs in hand, and feet planted firmly.

"No. I...can't." He spat out the words, his face red with either anger or embarrassment. Probably both.

"It's just a little cliff."

"Just a little cliff? Do you _want _me to fall to my death? I can't do it…"

"You're going to leave me alone? Fine. Then I'll call you once I pass." She knew her words were bitter and short, but she was frustrated with him for being a wimp over something so stupid. However, she knew that if the exam involved centipedes, she would gladly fail, so she had to have some form of empathy. She wrapped her arms around his chest for a brief moment before turning on her heel. She knew she'd be shaken without him, and if she dragged out the goodbye, it'd make it all the harder. That's why she skipped over to her new friends with a solemn look, the loneliness in her chest already building.

"Did your boyfriend fail?" Killua posed the question boredly, munching on his now cooked egg with savory bites. She took a deep breath and began to boil her own egg before responding.

"Not my boyfriend. He's my adoptive brother. And yes, he failed." The two boys crouched down beside her on the ground as she took a tentative bite of her prize. Holy crap, it was amazing. Before anyone could speak, she gobbled the whole thing down.

"I'm sorry." Gon was such a sweetheart, looking at her with genuine concern.

"Whaaa? It's fine, really. He may be strong, but he's a butt. At least this way, he won't be super overprotective the entire time." She flashed a smile, dusting her hands off, and undoing her braid.

Together, they boarded the airship, dusk beginning to fall on the Hunter Exam.

* * *

><p>She was dirty and tired and hungry. It seemed that the first problem was unfixable at the moment, but they solved the last by snatching a quick bite to eat from the kitchen. Well, to Kaia, a whole roast chicken was a quick bite.<p>

They stopped at one of the windows in the hall, Gon fascinated by the view. She pressed her face against the window, the cold glass soothing on her forehead, the view reflecting in her dark eyes. It truly was beautiful, a completely different sight than she'd seen in the mountains, the ground lit up with a thousand jewels.

"Ne, where are your parents?" Gon's voice was soft and sweet, his eyes still transfixed on the view.

Killua was the first to respond, his voice as apathetic as ever.

"They're assassins."

"Both of them?" Was Gon's incredulous response.

"Zoldyck?" She knew that the name Killua sounded familiar, but it was only until he dropped that clue that she was sure. For the first time since they'd met, Killua looked shocked, his eyes widening before he let out a hearty laugh.

"You guys are a riot! I was only kidding." He turned back to the window.

"No you weren't." Gon blinked, one finger on his chin.

"The Zoldyck heir isn't a very good liar." Her words seemed to strike a chord with him, and his gaze darkened.

"How do you know that?"

"Akihiko knows your father. Chances are that we've probably met before." She took a bite from her meat, acting like it wasn't unusual. Killua shook it off, giving her an uneasy look before continuing.

"People only find me interesting because they can't ever tell whether I'm serious or not." He went on to explain how he'd run from home, his story fascinating both Kaia and Gon greatly. There was an astounded moment of silence that followed, before Gon finally repeated the question for Kaia.

"Uh...Well, Akihiko is my adoptive father. He's the leader of our village, or something, and I know he knows a lot of important people, but I'm not really sure what he does. My real mother and father are... dead."

"Oh. I'm really sorry, Kaia." Gon seemed sympathetic, but Killua looked disinterested.

"Don't be. I killed them." Now Killua looked interested, his cold blue eyes focused on her intently, her smile never fading.

Gon wasn't upset like she thought he'd be, only seemingly curious as he asked his one word question.

"Why?"

"My mom strangled my sister when I was like five or six, so I stabbed her. After that, my father sold me, and I got dropped off in Jappon. I hunted him down a couple years ago, but he'd already sold my only remaining sister." The only people who had ever heard that story were Akihiko and Ren, but she didn't feel apprehensive about relaying it to the boys at all. In fact, it felt only natural, and a little relieving. She thought they were cool, and it seemed only normal that she should tell them. Kaia felt a small pang of desolation in her chest, missing her adoptive brother an indescribable amount after just a few hours.

"Er...Are you alright?" Gon pointed to her hand, and it was only then that she realized her nails had been digging into her palm hard enough to bleed.

Killua opened his mouth to speak, but an icy chill from the other side of the room caused all of them to spin around.

"My, my, if it isn't Kaia!"

**I was actually thinking about taking this story down, but reviews are a nice motivator, and I decided to continue! Really, I'll probably forget otherwise….**


	4. Consequences

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the OCs. **

**Chapter Four: Consequences**

* * *

><p>"<em>Ne, Netero?" She tilted her small head up to gaze at the elderly man, her voice almost annoyingly high.<em>

"_Hmm?" He sung his prompting, ruffling her pure white hair with a calloused hand. Though she appeared young and innocent, he'd been informed of her training, of her past. Netero knew she was anything but innocent, and her soul was far older than her body. He knew everything about the child, and she only knew pain. That fact might bother some, but he wasn't like most, and his own heart had long since hardened. _

"_Tell me about my mom again." It was a curious request from the young girl, one that he'd received many times. What was particularly odd was the fact that the girl had in fact known her mother quite well, being the one who'd killed her a few years back. But, minds work in mysterious ways, and he assumed she'd blocked most of it out._

"_She looked just like you," he began as he always did, cracking his knuckles and sitting down on a nearby rock. They often went on hikes in the wilderness together, the unaware child and the supremely powerful man._

"_Same tan skin. Same white hair. Same pretty face." He pinched her cheek. "But she had scary blue eyes." The child couldn't help but be reminded of one of her Akihiko's acquaintance's- Silva. _

"_I'd only met her once, but she's well known in our world. In fact, she was a hunter, just like me." He scratched his chin thoughtfully, allowing the child to sit on his knee._

"_Really?" _

"_Really." That may not have been the whole truth, but Netero could save the rest for later. It could scar the girl further if she understood what her parents were truly famous for. He still remained unsure of how she'd managed to lay a finger on them, nevertheless survive for six years._

* * *

><p>"Netero!" She calmed her aura, relaxing her limbs and shooting him a show stopping grin.<p>

He chuckled, ignoring the glare from Killua, and Gon's questioning look.

"You've grown since I last saw you," he said, blatantly staring at the tattoos on her wrists. She made a note to cover them again when she got a chance.

"Hmm...it's been a few years, hasn't it? Did you see Ren? He got disqualified cause he's a wimp, but he's really tall now," she spewed, waving her hand high in the air to represent her brother's height.

"You two know each other?" Gon asked, sweat dropping. Kaia spun around to face him, beaming madly, her hands on her hips.

"He and Akihiko are friends."

"What does your dad _do_?" Killua asked, one eyebrow raised at the curious girl. She simply waved off the question, giving a slight shrug before turning her attention back to the chairman.

"Would you children care to play a game?" He asked, standing proudly in his socks. Kaia was stricken that such a powerful man could have such a comical appearance, what with the dangly earlobes, and the weird eyebrows.

"No thanks, old man," Killua responded curtly, dragging both Kaia and Gon away by their shirttails.

"That's rude!" She stuck her bare heels against the floor, stopping all movement. Her lower lip was stuck out as she harumphed, and Killua rolled his eyes obviously.

"The prize is a hunter's license." All three of them turned to face the old man with wide eyes, suddenly very interested in playing.

* * *

><p>Kaia was beginning to understand why Netero was the chairman.<p>

She hadn't expected Killua and Gon to get anywhere with him, but she thought that she might at least be able to do something.

Nope.

Her turns were twice as long as the boys', and although Netero _was _using all his limbs, she was still completely dissatisfied with her progress. After a few hours, she was worn out and furious, all affection for the kind old man fading to pure childish rage.

"Don't tempt us with the impossible!" She spat, her white hair flying up as she panted. All in all, she looked pretty damn frightening, and the boys were both cowered against the bench.

"I expected you to do better, Kaia-chan."

Oh that did it. She knew that he was provoking her, trying to get her to snap, and that only made her all the more angry. With one breath in, her face morphed into a perfectly expressionless one.

"I'm leaving." She said calmly, taking light footsteps towards the door and noticeably wincing when Killua said he would follow.

"No, you should keep trying to get the ball," she said, gripping the door frame hard enough that it splintered.

"I'm not stupid. I know he's not using an arm and a leg, and I'm not going to waste valuable time fooling around with him."

"Whatever."

With that, she disappeared through the exit and into the hallway, hurriedly walking towards the bathroom. She really wished those men hadn't brushed past her, or that they'd at least apologized.

Two fingers sank into their throats, sliding in like warm butter. She couldn't help but smile at the shocked expressions on their faces, the way they gasped for breath when she ripped her digits out. And she couldn't help but broaden that smile when Killua appeared behind her, his equally pissed off vibe spiking the air nastily.

"...You killed them?" He asked, hands in pockets, eyes narrowed at her back.

She contemplated acting remorseful, but the symphony inside her mind was beginning to grow louder and louder, drowning out any sensible feelings. _It'd be easy to just slit his throat….to just end him now._

Kaia shook her head forcefully, earning a building headache and a raised eyebrow from Killua.

"Yeah." She wiped her hand on the wall, suddenly aware of the heavy silence, and the hot liquid.

"I'm going to get some sleep. Night."

It took quite a bit to surprise Kaia, and although she had a naive interest in life and it's born fruits, genuine emotions were hard to find. But his words definitely sparked humor somewhere deep inside of her, and a much less insane simper crept onto her face.

"Okay." She giggled as he turned around, their feet pointing in opposite directions. One set skipped away, and the other shuffled with a haughty air.

"Night, Killua!" She called behind her shoulder, reverting back to her usual cheery demeanor faster than one would've thought possible.

Killua would be lying if he said it didn't unnerve him.

* * *

><p>Strands of blond hair fell into his eyes, pushed up by heavy breaths of sleep. His shoulder was pressed against a suited one, Leorio's glasses halfway down his nose, and loud snores escaping his mouth. Kaia slid down next to Kurapika, careful to maintain a comfortable distance in the cramped room. But, he was no sleeping fool, and his eyes snapped open immediately at her presence, hands raised.<p>

"Relax. I don't think a thirteen year old girl is going to do you much harm, Kurapika," she said, casually running her fingers through the tangles in her hair. The thin locks seemed to curl ever so slightly when dirty, earning a bedhead look.

"You frightened me. I was expecting some sort of attack from Tonpa." He sighed, leaning his head back against the concrete wall. His steely eyes looked distant, most likely tired from the straining recent events. This was one time that Kaia was grateful for her rigorous training, although it'd already led to one violent 'accident'.

"Kurapika, do you miss anyone back home?" She asked, whispering the words slowly and with abnormal lethargy. The shift in his attitude was immediately visible, even before he spoke.

"I don't have anyone left." She couldn't decide if the words were depressed or vengeful, but it seemed to be a solid mixture of both. He tucked his hands underneath his arms, making Kaia aware of the chilly draft, even with the fifty or so passengers that were crammed together.

"My family's dead, too...Well, I still have one sister left but who knows where she is."

"Isn't Ren your brother?" He turned his head to face her, eyes slightly wide, but mainly cold.

"I guess, but not really. Not by blood….I miss him _a lot._"

Kurapika hummed slightly, his eyelids beginning to drift down, his mouth the slightest bit open.

Kaia took the lull as an opportunity to unravel the bandages from her ankles and tighten them around her wrists. The blond boy gave her a questioning stare but, thankfully, asked no more.

"My clan...they were all murdered."

"By who?"

"The Phantom Troupe."

Just like Silva and Netero, Lucilfer wasn't an uncommon guest in Akihiko's village. Of course, he never stayed for long, and there were always serious discussions with words that Kaia didn't understand, but she still knew who he was. She also knew what he'd done, but that didn't bother her. After all, she'd done much the same.

"Oh. Are you going to get revenge?" She asked, her usual unconventional manner shining through.

"I plan to."

* * *

><p>"Trick Tower?" She asked, feeling the windy torrents brush against her skin. Her ponytailed hair flicked about wildly, and loose strands of fringe were braided into two bound ropes. They'd just witnessed some idiot attempt to climb the structure, only to be caught in the mouth of a rather unpleasant creature. She wasn't so reckless that she'd try that, but she was beginning to get antsy at the rapidly dropping number of contestants.<p>

"There's a lot less people than before…" Gon voiced her thoughts, glancing around with one finger on his chin. Resisting the urge to jump, she backed away from the edge, dancing over the tiles lightly. Everyone's pulses were vanishing, but she couldn't figure out where to. The combination of their height, and the roaring wind was screwing with her senses, not to mention the fact that she was beginning to get sleepy. It'd been hard to rest after the adrenaline rush of playing Netero's game, which she was still miffed about.

"I'm willing to bet that there are trap doors of some sort in the floor," Kurapika stated, examining the tile beneath all began to wander around aimlessly, pressing their feet wherever there was a crack. Kaia had chosen to stick by Killua and Gon, who didn't seem to mind her slightly abnormal shifts in mood, as opposed to Leorio, who might freak out.

_Kurapika might understand, but I doubt it. Killua's probably closest to getting it, but Gon has more empathy. Ah, I shouldn't even have to worry about this. I should be focused on returning to Ren. And then I can find Hana, rescue her. I wonder if- _

Her thoughts were interrupted by an awful sinking feeling, and then the sensation of falling. She barely had time to scream before she landed on her back, a sickening crack ringing out from where her arm had twisted behind her.

"Kaia!" _That's Gon, right? _

Her guess was confirmed once vision returned to her rolling eyes, the fall onto concrete not a pleasant one. It wasn't the first time her daydreaming had gotten her into trouble, but without Ren to snap her out of it, the consequences were far worse. She jumped up onto her feet, aware of the lack of feeling below her left elbow. That could prove to be a problem.

"Where are we?" She asked, eyes locking with Gon, then Killua, Kurapika, Leorio, and finally _Tonpa._

"We fell through the tiles...Are you alright?" Kurapika stared at her with concern, his mouth pulled into a tight line.

"Yup!"

Leorio took a step forward, his hand outstretched towards her arm, fingers pointed directly where it'd snapped.

"No you're not. Your arm is broken, isn't it?" Gon gasped dramatically, looking at her with sappy hazel eyes.

"It's fine! Look," she held it up, clenching her fist tightly to prove it was still working. The break was in the middle of her forearm, and the area was already beginning to turn a deep purple, a large welt forming.

They didn't seem convinced.

Leorio crouched down on one knee, mumbling to himself as he popped open his briefcase.

"Seriously, I'm fine! We need to get moving, we're on a time limit." She pleaded, but no one would listen, except maybe Tonpa, who wanted to agree.

"You're so strange." Killua sighed, shaking his head from side to side in seeming disapproval.

"What'd I do?" She was at a serious loss, and everyone stared at the odd girl through half lidded eyes.

She shrugged it off, complaining all the while Leorio bandaged her arm into a sling. After the small event, they trudged forward through the doors, Kaia always choosing whatever answer Killua happened to pick. He was closest, and she didn't pay enough attention to the questions to be able to answer for herself, so she just settled on going with the flow. After a few choices, however, he didn't look too happy.

"Choose for yourself, dammit!" He spat, causing everyone to stare at him with wide eyes. He quickly realized his mistake, and was about to stutter a half assed apology, when Kaia's laughing stopped him.

"I can't!" That was all she said on the matter, and they continued after a confused silence.

It wasn't long after that that they found themselves on a rather high up platform, no way to continue, and a dangerous looking arena in the dead center. The annoying-voiced man came on the intercom again, and Kaia tuned him out, preferring to stare straight into the chasm.

"Don't fall," Gon said, grabbing her free wrist and laughing slightly. She beamed, rocking herself back off the edge and nodding a 'thanks' to him. It appeared that they were to fight prisoners, as she gathered from the shackled man that stepped into the center arena, lowering his hood dramatically.

"I'mma take a nap, mkay? Wake me up when it's my turn." She yawned loudly, sinking down against the wall and letting her eyes drift close. Sleep had always been her favorite activity by far. Aside from eating.

The last thing she remembered before falling into slumber was Gon and Killua slumping down aside her.

* * *

><p><em>Cold metal pressed against one arm, burning tongs against the other. She used to scream when it happened, thrash about until she passed out. But not anymore. No, she was as calm as could be, feeling her skin tear open with a dull numbness. She could really only hear it, and feel the warm liquid trickling down her wrists as her parents- the people she used to trust- mutilated her. <em>

_And then there was Hana, the youngest of them, who would _always _cry and shout at the top of her lungs, calling for anyone to help her. That hurt the most out of anything, the feeling of being helpless. She waited patiently until her sister's voice gave out, until their parents left, and it was only them in the dark room. _

_Red began to leak in from the ceiling, from under the door, slowly pooling at their feet as Hana and Kaia stared at one another with solemnity. _

"_How could you leave me?" Hana asked, the blood already up to her chin, her eyes running with tears. _

* * *

><p>A poke to the cheek and her eyes snapped open, briefly unaware of their surroundings. There was Killua, his finger still on her face, and then Gon, who was gazing at her with a worried expression. Kurapika was sitting against the back wall, almost completely covered by the shadows. Leorio and Tonpa were arguing about something most likely trivial, both of their voices entirely too loud.<p>

"Is it my turn?" She asked, adjusting the place where the sling hung on her shoulder. The bandages were scratchy on her bare arms, and she longed to remove them, but she knew that Leorio would have none of that.

"Kaia…" Gon whispered her name after a long moment, both he and Killua looking distressed.

"What? Is there something on my face?"

"No...It's just that you were having a nightmare..." The raven haired boy stated, eyes glued to hers.

"Well, it _is _my turn, right? I should probably fight now." She shrugged off their worry, instead standing on shaky knees. Everyone turned to face her as she trotted onto the newly formed bridge, hair bouncing as she moved.

The nightmare had affected her more than she cared to admit, and she had to take it out on someone. To tell the truth, she was fuming, although she disguised it well. She'd managed to pull off the shaking of her limbs as fear and sickness, rather than pure unadulterated rage. Rage at _them. _

All she had to do was direct it towards the man who stood before her, his hood lowered, his massive body dwarfing her 5'2" frame. Spiky red hair and razor sharp teeth did not make him look very nice, especially with his beady eyes.

"A child, eh?" He asked, crossing huge arms and scowling. His skin was leathery and covered with scars, muscles bulging through his shirt.

"Excuse you, but I'm thirteen. I'm technically a teenager." His thunderous laugh filled the arena, her own face flashing with momentary fury before relaxing into a mask.

"Fight to the death alright with you, little girl?" He asked, patting her on the head almost affectionately.

She swatted away his hand with her useful arm, jumping back several feet.

"Yeah, that's fine."

"Begin!" He bellowed, charging at her with impressive speed for his size. Except, she wasn't there. She'd vanished in the blink of an eye, and in the very next second, her opponent's head had vanished, too.

There was the shortest instance where no one understood what had happened, but then blood erupted from the man's neck in spouts, and Kaia materialized once more. In her hand was the head of her opponent, his eyes frozen in confidence, red seeping onto the floor.

She flung it over the side carelessly, sauntering back onto the ledge where her gaping friends stood.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, so in terms of power, I'm gonna say that Kaia's pretty strong. I mean, she's a whole year older, and she already knows nen. In terms of their freakish world, it only makes sense that she does well in the hunter exam. <strong>

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the longer than normal chapter, and review if you'd like to see more!**


	5. Sorry

**Chapter Five: Sorry**

* * *

><p><strong>I don't own Hunter x Hunter. Sorry for the crappy chapter and any OOCness. (haha get it - 'sorry')<strong>

* * *

><p>"I'm bored!" It'd only been twenty minutes in the small room, but patience wasn't really one of Kaia's best virtues. After her fight was over, they'd explained to her that they had to wait two whole days cramped up <em>together. <em>

"Killua, can I try out your skateboard?" Gon asked, his eager voice borderline adorable. The silver haired boy hesitated a bit before nodding, handing over the pro looking plank. Immediately, Gon tried to replicate the boy's trick from before, jumping onto the skateboard with such force that it shot out from underneath him.

"Watch it!" Leorio yelled from across the room, where the plank had made a dent above his head.

"Sorry, Leorio!"

"I wanna try!" Kaia voiced, skipping over to their location and tilting her head ever so slightly.

"Why should I let you?" Killua wasn't adorable like Gon was. He was stupid, boyish, and entirely entertaining to the young girl. Staring him dead in the eye, she slipped out several throwing knives from her sleeves, one by one. As if that wasn't enough, she reached into her boots and retrieved about ten more.

"Woah!" Gon was appalled, his jaw open in simple awe.

"Tch."

"_Tch." _She imitated his moody expression, giving him a big grin after.

He didn't think it was very funny, but Gon sure did.

"C'mon Killua! Don't you wanna try out her knives?" Gon pleaded.

"Yeah, we could play darts," she suggested, rocking back and forth on her heels.

"No thanks. I've had enough of darts in my lifetime." He sauntered over to the couch, whatever he had left of a good mood clearly spoiled.

"You're no fun," Kaia grumbled, plopping down next to him.

She removed the bandages that Leorio had wrapped her arm in, throwing them to the side. Ignoring the odd looks she received, she bent the joint over and over, attempting to keep it from stiffening. It would heal in a week or so anyway, so all she had to do was keep it from getting broken further. Having a splint on it would only call attention to her weak point.

They spent the rest of their time finding various ways to entertain each other, such as playing 'slaps'. (A/N: Not really sure if that's what it's called, but it's the game where you try to hit the other person's hands before they can pull them away.) That was almost boring, since they all had heightened reflexes. More often than not, Kaia was on the losing side, and being the paranoid person she was, she began to get a bit _too _jumpy.

After a while, she decided she was definitely done with that, and resigned to napping away the rest of her time. She hadn't slept very well in a while, so it was easy to doze off. That is, until Killua sent a pillow hurdling at her face. She managed to dodge by a hair's width, and Gon was hit with the full impact. The pillow fight that ensued could only be described as destructive, and ended when Kaia missed her target and the pillow exploded against the wall.

They all went to bed after that, Gon volunteering to sleep on the floor in Kaia's place. She, of course, refused, and they butted heads over who would be more chivalrous. Gon won.

"Hey, Gon, are we friends?" She whispered in the middle of the night, not even sure if he was awake. She could tell by Leorio's snores and Tonpa's heavy breathing that they were both sound asleep. She was almost positive that Kurapika had drifted off as well, and she doubted that Killua ever slept. But she didn't really care if he heard.

"Of course!" His immediate response relieved her.

"You don't think any different of me because I'm a girl?"

She held her breath during the quiet, which was interrupted by the sounds of sleep.

"No," he finally said. "The only kid my age on Whale Island was a girl, but you're not like her at all. Honestly, she was a little boring. You're a lot of fun, Kaia!" He had no shame.

But she was smiling broadly, whether she wanted to or not. She was sure her cheeks were cherry colored.

"There were lots of kids in my village, but I wasn't allowed to play with them." Kaia sighed a bit as she spoke. She heard Killua stir on the other couch.

"Why not?" Killua asked, inserting himself into the conversation. She bit the inside of her cheek, a bad habit that almost always resulted in blood.

"Akihiko said it wasn't right."

Kaia rolled over, turning her face away from them. The conversation was automatically over when she shut her eyes, commanding herself to sleep.

* * *

><p>They stood in front of the door, anticipation weighing heavily in the air. She spent the last remaining minutes braiding her hair, trying to keep the thin strands from her face. Killua had his skateboard tucked under his arm, Gon was carrying his fishing rod, Leorio clung tightly to his briefcase, and Kurapika had his wooden swords tucked somewhere within his dress (as Kaia called it). Tonpa was standing impatiently behind them, and Kaia couldn't help but smell the stink of his feet every time she looked at him.<p>

When the door finally slid open, Kaia was the first to rush out and into the dark hall. She was beginning to get a bit claustrophobic trapped with so many people in such a small space. It reminded her of the time when she and Ren had gotten trapped in a cave they'd discovered. A sudden rockslide kept them in there without food or water for two days. She'd thought she was going to die, as it'd been a bit before she'd started endurance training. Luckily, one of the village men on a hunting trip had found them.

"Slow down!" Leorio boomed, directing his words at the three kids who were bolting ahead down the passage. Kaia refused to listen, all to glad to be running.

If she'd known she'd have to run for several more hours, she would've been a little less exhausting. They were chased by boulders, had to solve complex puzzles, and rode down a rickety roller coaster. All to end up in yet another small room blocked by a door.

But this small room was not a place for resting. It was a place for bloodshed. There was every weapon imaginable hanging on the walls, a fact that made Kaia instantly uneasy. She almost felt sick when the man on the intercom announced that there were two paths, only one that would allow them to get through in time. And they had to leave three people behind.

She knew she had to make it through. That just left two blank spots, and four people that she wished to come with her. She didn't think she could beat Killua, so that left one more spot. Gon. She wanted Gon to be by her side during the rest of the exam. She _wanted _him to find his father, to get his license. The others could stay behind and pass next year.

"I plan on the two of us making it through, Gon," Killua said, scooting back with his hands in the form of claws. That brought her back to reality.

Kaia stayed silent, whipping out two daggers, sharper than any sword, and stronger than steel. Gifts from Akihiko, and the strongest weapons she'd ever laid her hands on. The metal glinted in the light, and she pointed the edges at her opponents. Opponents that she desperately did _not _want to fight. But like she'd learned, sometimes you had to kill when you didn't want to. The best course of action was to suck it up and get the job done efficiently.

* * *

><p>Zevil Island smelled much more pleasant than the boat full of dirty applicants had. She fingered her tag in her pocket, playing with the metal pin. The grass was soft and wet, the shade of the forest keeping morning dew from drying. She could heard the chirping of birds and the stirring of various woodland creatures. It reminded her vaguely of the forests at home. Except those were full of many more dangers, and were much cooler next to the mountains. Both forests housed prey, although this time she was hunting a human.<p>

Number 294, a tag she was sure was Hanzo's. The bald man had an undeniable aura about him, but she wasn't nervous. If she had to, she could always use her nen, though that felt like cheating. It would be easier to just steal it from him. It was possible that she had an advantage with speed, although he definitely had the upper hand in strength. But in the end, it would come down to their training, and she was sure that hers was ten thousand times better. Harsher. Right, if it came down to it, she would just kill him and take his badge. She was Akihiko's pupil. His daughter. She could kill anyone.

She exhaled slowly, trying to calm her building excitement.

"Kaia!" She didn't bother to turn; she could tell by his voice that it was Kurapika, who was soon beside her.

"Before you ask, my target is Hanzo," she said, giving him a smile. He nodded in return, blonde hair bouncing slightly.

"A formidable opponent."

"Really? I don't think so," she replied, a finger on her chin. "Gon's got Hisoka, so I'd consider myself lucky."

Kurapika nodded again, looking lost in thought. Finally, he spoke.

"Back in Trick Tower, you said you weren't allowed to visit the other children in your village. May I ask why not?" She struggled to keep in a gasp at his question. Normally her ability to read people was beyond extraordinary, but his absolute and calm demeanor had thrown her off. He'd been awake the whole time.

"Er. I think Akihiko was worried I would do something...stupid." She responded vaguely, hoping he wouldn't inquire any further. She liked Kurapika, and she didn't want him to think of her as frightening.

"I see."

"Sorry," she said, not really expecting the word to slip out.

"For what?"

"For not being able to tell you the truth. I want to, but I can't," she admitted, eyesight directed towards the ground. Wispy white bangs covered her face, working to keep Kurapika from noticing her frown.

"I understand. If you ever change your mind, feel free to tell me. I'm sure Gon will be willing to listen as well." She smiled slightly. Friends were nice, especially the ones she'd made. Each of them had their own charm, and even though she hadn't known them long, she already felt at home around them.

Kurapika gave her a short goodbye, leaving to hunt a target that he was pleased to have.

Kaia was alone again, joined only by the sounds of nature and the pulsing of life that surrounded her. Her feet were moving quickly across the forest floor. She knew Hanzo wasn't far, the reason she'd kept her presence masked perfectly for the past mile or so. Silent footsteps, silent breathing, and the silent beating of her heart. Each thump pulsed in her ears as she quickly approached him at full speed. The tag was tucked into the sash around his waist, and with slender fingers, she plucked it out. And then she was gone. All of it happened in the span of a second and a half, long before Hanzo even realized something had blurred past him. She hated her training with a passion, but it paid off amazingly. As long as no one caught her, she could just speed past them, just land a dagger in their back.

So there she was, panting slightly, sitting in the top of the tallest tree she could find. She had six points and everything to lose. So she tucked another tag into her pocket and climbed down the tree after a good hour or so. She would've stayed, but she was beginning to feel the familiar pangs of boredom. Hunger didn't bother her, but she needed to eat if she was to keep up her strength. Both boredom and hunger could be cured by hunting, and she was sure that the island would have plenty of game.

As she walked, she thought of home. She thought of her friends and 'family', of the crisp mountainside, and of swimming in the iced river during Winter. It'd been like a rite of passage to the village children, and she and Ren took it upon themselves to see who could stay in for the longest. They spent a whole day in the river, and both made themselves sick. Neither would get out, and men from the village had to carry them back home. Now she was sick again. Homesick. Horribly, _horribly _homesick.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Killua's voice. She hadn't been looking, so she hadn't felt any of the five presences before her. Now that she searched, she felt Killua, the Amori brothers, and once again, Hanzo. One of them had to be Hanzo's target, and one of the brothers had to be Killua's. She decided to sit out and watch from the sidelines, still hidden.

After watching the 'fight', she'd been able to conclude one thing. Killua was kind of an ass. He apparently enjoyed showing off, and he was even so cruel as to throw away the remaining tags. But, Kaia had to admit that she probably would've switched the tags, only so that Hanzo wouldn't get his target. (A/N: I know that's not canon, but I need Hanzo to stay.)

"Killua!" She called out, running up to him as he walked away. He gave her a bored side glance, hands still in his pockets.

"Yo."

She gave a sweet wave and smile, walking backwards to see her face as they trekked through the woods.

"So I have a question," she said, dodging a tree. For a second, there was only the rattle of the tags in her pocket. Then he spoke.

"Hmm?"

"What was it like growing up as a Zoldyck?" She was still smiling. He was not. His face was drawn into a tight line, and his mouth had twitched ever so slightly when she asked the question.

"That's a weird question." He wrinkled his nose, hands fidgety in his pockets.

"Yeah, I guess it's kinda odd." She turned around, walking beside him like a normal person.

"My mother is _crazy_. Like I said on the airship, she wanted me to be an assassin, but that's not what I want to do. She got all weepy when I tried to leave." His arms were crossed behind his head, his pale legs coming out in casual strides.

"Oh."

"But it's none of _your _business." He seemed to remember who he was talking to, straightening up and giving her a miniscule glare.

"My mom was crazy, too," she offered.

"Is that why you killed her?"

She nodded, smile gone. Killua noticed and gave her a curious look.

"I'd rather not talk about it," she said.

"Don't ask me if you're not going to answer either!" he barked.

Kaia let out a small laugh, grinning with her teeth again.

"Right. Well, I'm gonna get going. Wouldn't want to bother the mighty Killua." Even when teasing him, she looked happy and innocent, an expression that both of them knew was false.

It occurred to her that she could probably drop the act as she jogged away. But she dismissed the thought. After all, she wasn't even sure if it _was _an act. It was becoming impossible to tell anymore.

She would just have to find out for herself.


End file.
